Frog eat frog new world
by emoslicecream
Summary: KHR\SE crossover.  In a last ditch attempt to escape Medusa, Erika turns to the great sword Excalibur in hopes of altering time and space. However, during that time, in some other world, a certain bazooka is fired and Erika finds herself in a new world.


Rawr. I've been lazy. I started watching Soul Eater a couple of days ago and instantly fell in love with it. I'm only up to episode 30, so obviously heaps of things will be off in this story. Plus, I know her name is _Eruka_, but in the dub it sounds like _Erika_ so that's what I'm sticking by. D:

And now, without further ado, I present you with this crossover fic; _Soul Eater meets Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

**[Fran/Erika]**

* * *

**Prologue—Excalibur~!

* * *

**

"All of this stress isn't good for my health," Erika moaned to herself as she looked around the dark cave, shivering. "I'm surprised Medusa hasn't killed me yet. I just want to go away… somewhere far away where she isn't around."

Suddenly, the girl slapped a hand to her mouth. 'Oh, I forgot! She can probably hear me right now using those damn snakes in my body. She's probably waiting to kill me as soon as I reach the sword just for a good laugh.'

The fabled sword Excalibur—that was the answer to her problems, she was sure of it. According to legend and a book she found, whoever drew Excalibur would be deemed a hero with the power to sever time and space with a single swing. Of course, the first part didn't interest her; only chumps wanted everlasting fame and glory. What she wanted was the _power_. Coupled with her magic, she would be strong enough to carve out a new future for herself – one without that snake-witch Medusa.

It was only a theory, however, but it was still worth a shot. Poor Erika didn't think she could survive much longer, constantly in fear. All Medusa had to do was think it and the frog would be dead in an instant. The thought made her shiver and she moved faster through the water. She couldn't rely on Tadpole Jackson to carry her through the water—it managed to take her to the cave but was too exhausted to continue. Medusa was probably asleep for all Erika knew, which was why she was still breathing. Her heart pounded faster when she saw a brightly-lit cavern ahead.

'This is it,' she thought to herself as she approached it. 'Excalibur!'

It was everything she'd ever dreamed of—or, that's what she would think if she was interested in the dumb glory crap. Swords weren't really her thing either; she _was_ a witch after all. Without wasting another second, she ran up onto the raised platform and fell to her knees in front of it. The air seemed to vibrate around her. This was the key to release her shackles. It was hard not to get her hopes up, considering how far she had come.

There was a chance the sword would reject her. If that happened, she could just use magic. If that didn't work…

'No,' she thought and shook her head. 'This _has_ to work. Please, please, please, please…'

She raised a shaky hand and gripped the hilt. Slowly, she pulled it.

The sword came free.

Erika's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. Before she could come to terms with her great triumph, the sword lit up and slipped from her hands. She shielded her eyes from the light. When it died down, she looked around to see where the sword had gone.

What she saw… wasn't what she'd expected.

"Ribbit? What the heck is this? What are you supposed to be, an albino penguin?"

The white figure in front of her threw his arms in the air. "I… am Excalibur."

Erika smacked her head—well what the hell was she supposed to do now? She had come so far, all the while fearing for her life, which was in the hands of a sadistic witch. She pulled out the legendary sword, which was _supposed_ to help her escape into a new dimension, and it turned into… that thing! It was like Fate was pulling a cruel joke on her! Or maybe Medusa had planned the whole thing and had been watching all along, laughing at the frog's misfortune. She pulled her hat over her eyes in shame.

"Would you like to hear about my tale? My legend dates back to the twelfth century, you know."

"I don't care about your dumb stories, you—"

"Fool!" Excalibur cut her off, poking her nose with his white cane. "Rule four-hundred and fifty-two of my one thousand provisions: you must attend my daily five-hour story telling party. Do you want to know of the time I saved a nation with one of my famous gourmet dishes?"

Erika's eyebrow twitched. "That's really great and all, but—"

"Fool! Rule number thirty-seven: no dogs. Do you want to hear the tale of my adventures or not?"

Erika ground her teeth and fought back the urge to slam her head repeatedly against the stone floor. If anyone could stand having Excalibur around for a long period of time, they _were_ a hero. It was no wonder people weren't tearing at each other's faces for the holy weapon Excalibur; he was a total fruitcake! Suddenly, being Medusa's servant forever didn't seem so bad. She pursed her lips together—no, she _had_ to have Excalibur.

"Say, can I see these rules of yours? I would _really_ love to use you as my weapon, Excalibur."

"Why certainly!"

Out of nowhere, the white creature pulled out a heavy stack of papers and dumped them in front of Erika, who flipped through the first pages. She read a few rules and her face wrinkled up. The stories about tearing through time and space had better be true, or else she was going to kill that moronic albino thing.

"Make sure you memorize each and every one of those rules, young lady," he told her. "And thus you have been chosen!"

Excalibur was engulfed in a beam of light as he reverted back to his weapon form. The wind around Erika picked up dramatically and almost knocked her down, scattering the pages throughout the cavern. She slowly rose to her feet and extended her hands out towards Excalibur.

"It shall all be yours!" he told her in a booming voice. "Victory, and glory!"

Erika firmly gripped Excalibur's handle and wings of light extended from her. Her eyes widened and her grin became impossibly wide. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster with every second. Her fingers trembled as they tightened around Excalibur's perfect hilt.

"Now, let's go. Together!"

Erika accepted Excalibur's power and couldn't hold back the laughter growing inside of her. The sound resounded within the bright cavern and she realized how insane and evil she sounded but she couldn't care less. Not anymore. She was going to be a _free_ witch.

"Soul protect **off**."

She felt the magic tingling in her fingertips as she raised Excalibur above her head. It was a little heavier than she thought but that didn't matter much. Her grin impossibly wide, she concentrated her dark magic into the sword and swung it vertically. She felt it; the vibrating air around her heated up and the ground beneath her feet trembled. Then, all she could see was darkness.

Little did she know that somewhere, in some distant world, in some other time, a certain magical bazooka was fired at that exact moment, and the powers of the two weapons clashed.


End file.
